


Into the Fade

by Nicole_aut1979



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Anders, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Male Hawke - Fandom, anders - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Anders and male Hawke, Anders' fate, Angst, Chantry, Circle of Magi, Flemeth - Freeform, Gay Sex, Grey Wardens, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Partnership, Rimming, Romance, Skyhold, Templars, The Fade, Torture, Violence, handers - Freeform, relationship Hawke / Anders, rescue Hawke, time after Kirkwall, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_aut1979/pseuds/Nicole_aut1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Garrett Hawke leaves for Adamant, Anders stays in a shack hidden in a forest somewhere close to Crestwood. Though he is with Isabela, an old 'friend' manages to catch hold of the mage. In the meantime, Hawke is trapped in the Fade, desperately trying to escape it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiding in a forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the Hawke and Anders Lovers out there!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+Hawke+and+Anders+Lovers+out+there%21%21).



> As English isn't my first language, I am sure you will find some mistakes. If so, please tell me and I will correct them right away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the "chantry incident" Hawke and Anders end up in a forest near Crestwood. They live a simple but happy life until Varric sends a letter of paramount importance.

It was late morning when Anders woke up. Harvestmere had just begun and the leaves were already colouring. As there was no fire burning in the little fireplace any more, Anders felt terribly numb because of the cold surrounding him.

He hated getting up, especially when there was no important work to be done. So, usually it was up to Garrett to get him out of bed - mostly by kissing him tenderly, followed by whispering 'Good morning, love' into his right ear. But today there was no such thing.

“Maybe he went hunting, we're almost out of deer,” the mage mumbled dozy while getting dressed, not anticipating anything bad yet.

After leaving Kirkwall they fought their way through to a remote forest somewhere close to Crestwood. In fact, they were following Varric after he had been captured by the Seekers. Furthermore, getting away from Kirkwall as far as possible was a good idea in general. And even though they had to avoid direct contact with their old friend, Crestwood was close enough to Skyhold to stay in touch with the dwarf.   
They were forced to live in a rather small, rundown shack which was almost impossible to find unless someone explained the way in detail. And that came in handy as Anders definitely was the most wanted mage in Thedas.  
They soon realized that they could not expect any support or help from others. Their friends (mostly Hawke's friends, to be honest) – especially Varric, Isabela, Aveline and Fenris – were busy with other tasks and scattered to the winds. Indeed, they had tried hard to make new friends or at least associates, but Anders' face as well as the crime he had committed were both well-known to almost everyone. Running away and hiding – that was their life now.

But there were also some advantages. The forest provided nearly everything they needed: food, water, and above all protection. Another good thing Anders appreciated was the silence, the peace. No damn templars or demons far and wide! And the fresh air! How he loved stepping out into that beautiful, old forest – even on a cold and rainy day like that. After so many years living in Kirkwall and countless sleepless nights in the sewer he could not get enough of all the wonderful odours and other sensory impressions. Sure, thanks to Garrett and their numerous trips and missions in and around Kirkwall he used to get about a lot, but normally there had been no time to enjoy or relax.

Anders went outside and started reflecting on the evening before. Suddenly he remembered the argument he had with Garrett. It was not like the ones they had several times before, it was much more serious and Varric's message clearly was the cause. It read:

HAWKE, WE HAVE TO TALK. CORYPHEUS IS BACK! MEET ME AT SKYHOLD; DIRECTIONS ENCLOSED. HURRY AND PLEASE LEAVE BLONDIE AT HOME! VARRIC

Many months had passed since they had to leave Kirkwall and Varric's message was the first in a long time. Needless to say, they didn't have any idea of what had happened in the meantime, with the exception of the re-establishment of the Inquisition.

'Mage-friendly' - those were the words the courier used to describe the new Inquisitor when he forwarded Varric's message. Mage-friendly!!! Anders couldn't stop laughing, so it was hard for him to phrase the following, “I really doubt that …. I mean, what does that even mean … mage-friendly??? Are templars serving tea and biscuits after torturing and tranquillising mages now?” 

“Anders ….. don't be so sceptical, at least we should give it a try. Especially now when Corypheus is back. I wonder how that is possible?! We killed him!” Hawke replied already thirsting for action and looking for his armour. Anders became nervous; he had to prevent Garrett from going there – whatever the cost.

“Garrett, please, don't do that! Either it's a trap to get me or, or …..... I don't know, but it won't end well! Just don't go!”

“I have to. Corypheus is my problem, my business! When you started your rebellion and decided that blowing up the chantry and killing all those people was a good idea you had my full support, don't forget that, Anders!” Hawke answered harshly – he was obviously pissed off. Even though he loved Anders more than anything else, the mage sometimes pushed him to the limit.

Anders' reaction was unsurprisingly dramatic, “Ah, now you're bringing the big guns in! I see. Anders …... apostate, abomination and mass murderer! If that's how you see me, Garrett, you should have told me earlier. I'd better ….”

“You'd better what? Leave? You'd be dead within hours! You're fair game, my dear!”  
At the very same moment those words came out of Garrett's mouth he already regretted them. That was too rough and so he quickly added, “Anders, honey, please listen to me. I'm sorry for what I've just said, but you can't deny that you sometimes act pretty melodramatically!”

Anders turned his back on his boyfriend. Now he was the one being pissed. Garrett immediately stepped behind him and gave him a hug, then he went on in a whispering voice, “I am so very sorry, love. Please, forgive my careless words. You know I love you, even the little drama queen in you!”

As usual, Hawke's words made an impact: A smile passed over Anders' face and he started to press his body closer against Garrett's. 

After some moments Anders replied, “I know you do, and I know you're right. Except for putting me down as melodramatic – I am still holding a grudge against this very mean insult … However, I owe you a lot – I owe you my life. And of course I understand that you're worried and feeling responsible. But don't rush into things, Garrett. We are lacking information, so just promise to wait a little longer. I can't lose you now, I just can't!”

Anders was a nervous wreck and Hawke sensed that any further discussion would have been pointless, so finally he promised to wait till they obtained more information. Anders sighed with relief; he would never have doubted Garrett's words.

Night was already falling and Garrett started kissing Anders' neck - his special way to apologise as he knew that Anders couldn't get enough of it. And indeed, the mage devoted himself totally to the moment and started to breathe heavier almost at once. After some minutes of pure pleasure, Anders turned around and dragged Garrett into the shack. There they undressed next to the fireplace....

The mage stopped casting his mind back to the previous night and went back into the shack – now smiling and deeply satisfied. “This place needs cleaning!” he motivated himself and started to sweep the floor. But suddenly he cringed. He discovered a letter on the kitchen table. Anders turned pale. Writing letters or leaving messages was quite unusual for Garrett. He never did that. Anders didn't have to read the letter, he already knew. Still, he grasped at the piece of paper and with a shaking hand he read the following:

Anders,  
I never meant to hurt you, but Corypheus will die by my hand. Sorry for lying to you, I hope you can forgive me. I'll be back in a few weeks. Please, stay in the shack and don't follow me. Too many people are after you and Sebastian worries me the most.  
I love you eternally,  
Garrett

Anders had to sit down. He felt betrayed and alone.


	2. A surprise visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hawke has left for Skyhold, Anders falls into a deep depression. He decides this being the perfect situation to empty a bottle of whiskey and drink himself into oblivion. To distract himself from feeling terribly sick the morning after, he recalls a special moment together with Garrett a few months before they became a couple. But no sooner he felt slightly better, an unexpected visitor steps back into his life.

Although three weeks had passed, Anders was still sitting on the same chair he broke down on after reading Garrett's letter. He had hardly moved and was in terrible shape. His fair hair – usually soft and shiny – hung down in greasy wisps and he generally was in need of a bath and a close shave. But he didn't care.

Some days ago he found a bottle of whiskey among Garrett's personal belongings. Until now he had restrained himself from opening it, but his despair was increasing with every hour that passed without Garrett being by his side. Not even JUSTICE could bring him to reason.

As Anders only seldom drank, the whiskey worsened his condition quickly and right after the second gulp he ended up on the dirty floor, desperate and discouraged. What if Garrett didn't return to him? What if he was already dead? And what the hell was he supposed to do without him? Those questions circled in his mind again and again.

No, he wasn't dead, at least that much he knew. As a mage he was able to generate strong mental connections to beloved persons and he still could sense Garrett out there. But this connection was weak and distorted since Anders was unable to keep concentrated and focused. Losing Garrett was his biggest fear; but not knowing what was going on and not being able to protect or in the worst case heal him was just unbearable. 

The mage crawled back to the table and reached for the bottle to take another gulp, then he threw his arms in the air and slurred loudly, “Haaaawke, if I ever, ever see ya again … thisss I swear to the Maker … I'm gonna beat the daylights out of you! How could you do this to me? How could you leave me alone?”

Then Anders emptied half of the bottle in one gulp which he regretted very soon. He lost balance and started stumbling backwards till he finally plopped on the floor. There he fell asleep and when he woke up again he felt as if smashed by a huge troll. He tried to stand up straight but his head almost exploded and his stomach was also in turmoil.

“Ouch!” he groaned and his face was contorted with pain, “Can someone get me a healer or at least a bucket, please?” He felt so terrible that he almost forgot about Garrett. Slowly, very slowly he made his way to the table hoping to find some fresh water on it, but of course there was none.

So, sick and pale as clay he grabbed an old mug and went outside to a nearby stream to refresh himself. He kneed down and let his hands glide through the cold, crystal blue water. Then he cleaned his face, filled the mug and leaned against an old fir tree. The fresh morning air and the water eased his headache slightly, but he still felt extremely sick.

He needed distraction – positive memories to cling to – and picked one of his favourite memories: The first time he had to check on Garrett because he got injured in a fight against mercenaries only some days before their expedition to the Deep Roads:

It happened after a busy workday in Anders' clinic. Varric suddenly showed up and explained what had happened. The dwarf was obviously worried and reported that Hawke had lost a lot of blood but still refused to see a doctor.

“There's a good one in Hightown, you know, but this stubborn mule preferred to go home!” Varric explained.

Anders countered irritated, “You mean, you wanted to bring him to another doctor than me?!” 

“Tss, you are not exactly a doctor, Blondie! You are a healer …”

“A great healer with lots of experience, Varric! Let me tell you this: I can cure everything from acne to syphilis, I have delivered a dozens of babies so far, I did several amputations and even saved one or the other limb ….. And on these grounds I am absolutely able to treat Hawke appropriately! However, get out off my way! Hawke needs me!” Anders rushed out of his office without taking further notice of the dwarf.

“Wow, what was that?” Varric wondered and watched the mage disappear in the dark. 

It took Anders only fifteen minutes to get to Gamlen's house in Lowtown where Garrett lived together with his family. Gamlen opened the door and 'greeted' rather impolitely, “He's in his room, I'm sure you'll find the way yourself!”

”I beg your pardon??” Anders asked confused, “Did you expect me?”

“No, but people come and go since Leandra and her entourage moved in. And they all want to talk to Garrett, no one ever asks for Bethany, Leandra or my humble self! Question time over now? Then excuse me, I've got an appointment with my favourite hooker.”

As Anders was stunned and didn't know what to say he just replied, “I, I see …. so, enjoy yourself!” entered the house and looked for the right room. There were only two doors, that made it rather easy for him to guess the right one. 

He knocked and was asked in right away. “Anders! Good to see you! How can I help you?” Typical Hawke, others always came first.... 

Anders smiled inwardly but answered firmly, “I am fine, thanks. I am here because of you. Varric told me that you got hurt during your last fight. He wanted me to check on you and as far as I can see now he was absolutely right. You really look wrecked, Hawke! I am going to examine you now. Please, take off your armour! And no backtalk!”

“Anders, you're so cute when giving commands! How could I disobey?!” Hawke replied and smiled at the mage like only he could: roguish, adorable … breathtaking.

Anders blushed and was glad that Hawke didn't seem to expect an answer as he went on saying, “But I am afraid you are right. There's a deep wound under my left costal arch that hurts terribly, that's why I haven't been able to get rid of my chest plate alone yet, hurts too much..... I could really use some help. Would you mind ...”

Garrett didn't even have to finish his request, Anders was already standing next to him and freed him from his damaged chest protector to take a closer look at it.

“Well, I guess you will need a new one!” Anders noted in passing and put the protector away. Then he turned towards Garrett and helped him sit down on his bed.

He was all sweaty; blood was running down his left lower body and he seemed to be feverish. Anders swallowed. Usually he acted professional in all circumstances, but seeing Hawke like this drove him over the edge.

“Anders, keep calm and do your job! The last thing you need now are shaky hands!” he told himself, cleared his throat and told Garrett to lie down, then started his examination and concluded the following results, “Yeah, deep … needs urgent magical treatment ….. you were lucky, no inner organs affected …. damn mercenaries!” 

Immediately after disinfecting the wound and the area surrounding it, Anders said in a soothing voice, “It's going to hurt only a bit. And now, lean back, try to breathe evenly and imagine something beautiful!”

“Well, that shouldn't be a problem when it's you standing next to me!” Hawke answered, grinning sassily, then he continued, “Let's get this over with! I can think of a thousand better ways to spend time with you!!”

Anders swallowed again and moistened his lips, once more not able to reply in an appropriate way. He was excited, so nervous! And as if this hadn't been enough he felt his dick swell. What a disaster! 

Nevertheless he started the treatment by lifting his blue-glowing hands and letting them circle above the stab wound. Hawke gave a low groan when the mage sent some kind of warm, positive energy through his body to slowly close the wound and stimulate cell renewal - but 'warm' and 'positive' didn't mean that it wasn't painful after all. First, Hawke seemed to like it very much, but that changed only within seconds when Anders intensified his energies. Hawke panted and started to shiver; his whole body was under tension.

Sweet Andraste, what a sight! As to Anders, this was almost a weird kind of foreplay and definitely too much to take at this very moment. Thanks to the Maker his work was almost finished and there was the slight chance that Garrett hadn't noticed his arousal.

“Well done, Garrett,” Anders said comforting, “I know this procedure is not all fun, but you will feel better soon. Still, you will have to rest for the next two, three days! Got me?”

“Got you. Won't move, promise!” Garrett answered groggy but yet again with a fat grin on his face. 

Only moments later Hawke realized Anders' being tied up in knots, so he asked, “Anders, are you alright? You look …. I don't know ….. not so good. Do I make you feel uncomfortable?”

“Uncomfortable? You? Me? No! Of course not!” Anders babbled, trying not to cross Hawke's eyes. “It's just …..... I had a hard day in the clinic and ….erm ….I don't sleep well these days. You know, all those templars threatening my life.... and JUSTICE screaming in the back of my mind.... I'm just a little out of it. Don't worry.”

Hawke nodded sympathetically, keeping his eyes fixed on the beautiful blonde. Anders went to the vanity to wash his hands. He could feel Garrett's glances following every step he was taking and he just loved it. But at the same time JUSTICE was banging against his head, screamed at him, warned him insistently - told him that falling in love with Garrett would only distract them from their higher aim .... The mage sighed and begged JUSTICE to shut up just this once. But no chance.

Since there was nothing to be done about JUSTICE at the moment, Anders simply ignored him. He returned to Garrett together with a wet towel and a mug of water. “Here you go, you must be thirsty!”

Anders passed the mug to Hawke, then sat down next to him. “May I?” he asked pointing at the wet towel, “I can't leave you smeared in blood!”

Garrett nodded his approval and added seductively, “Sweet! Finally time for the pleasurable part!” His amber-coloured eyes were wide open and he was biting his left lower lip. Clear indications! 

Anders' nervousness made way for pure desire. He tenderly started to clean Garrett's chest. Only hard muscles, well shaped by countless fights. And his chest hair! So dense and damn masculine! He imagined spreading warm oil on it. He would let his fingers glide through it while caressing his nipples with his tongue, would kiss him all over and bite him softly from time to time.....

“Oh Garrett, if you only knew what's going on between my thighs now!” Anders thought to himself.

He then moved more south, fondly dabbing the blood from Garrett's abdomen, starting with his navel following his treasure trail. Unfortunately there was no reason to unlace his pants but Anders couldn't resist lifting them a bit. His mouth was watering when he fantasized about putting his hand on Garrett's cock ... But he held his fire. Not the right time, not the right place. JUSTICE agreed.

Just in this very moment Hawke put his hand on Anders' and said, “Anders, please look at me. I have to tell you something very important.” Anders looked up, fearing the worst like he always did.

Hawke continued, “I want you to know that I have deep feelings for you and I know you feel the same for me. At the same time I sense that it's all too much for you. You look so tired and concerned.... I am really worried! I know you hardly sleep or eat, I know you spend your nights helping mages escape the Circle and I know that JUSTICE is a demanding bitch. So, you won't see me putting additional pressure on you. Take your time, I will wait for you! But please make clear to JUSTICE that you are a human being – not a spirit like him. Unlike JUSTICE you need food, sleep …. love and devotion. And you deserve to be loved, Anders! Never ever doubt that!”

Anders was overwhelmed. This was more than he had ever expected. Now he knew, no, was absolutely sure about Hawke's and his own feelings. He pressed Garrett's hand and answered on the brink of crying, “I thank you so much. You can't imagine how much your words mean to me. I know what I have to do now, all I need is a bit more time.”

Garrett smiled at him and let his other hand run down Anders' cheek who briefly pressed his face against Garrett's warm palm before getting up quickly.

“I should leave now, you need to sleep, Hawke.” He covered his patient with a warm blanket, blew out all the candles and went back to his clinic. He had an appointment with JUSTICE.....

With a heavy heart Anders returned to reality. “I miss you so much, love. Please, come back soon,” he breathed hoping the love of his life would hear his words. Then he got up and entered the shack. His sentiment had improved - at least a bit-, but it was still hard to keep his contents inside, not to mention his headache. He needed to rest and was longing for his bed. But nothing came of it because suddenly he heard someone approaching.

“Crap! Not now!” Anders nervously started to look for his staff. “Where's the damn thing?” he wondered clueless. 

He was a terrific mage and well-known for being able to handle every situation - together with Garrett he defeated legions -, but he was practically useless when being drunk or hungover. JUSTICE had warned him several times.

Finally he found his staff leaning on the wall. There, footsteps again. Not Hawke's, that was sure. He took his staff and went to the middle of the room when he stumbled over the whiskey-bottle and did a belly flop.

“Oh, come on, show some mercy! Is this the retribution for blowing up your fucking chantry? Great timing, indeed!!” Anders blasphemed while trying to get back on his feet. Just one person as far as he could tell. He could handle one person, definitely. 

Anders mastered himself and shouted, “Who's creeping up on this shack? I must warn you, herein lives a powerful mage! I don't want to harm you, so just turn around and leave this place!”

He really tried to sound terrifying but obviously failed as the person on the other side of the door replied, “Anders? Don't wet your gown! It's only me, Isabela! Surprise visit!”


	3. Of mice and cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabela offers her help to reunite the couple and orders Anders to have a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the smut begins!!

Isabela - Queen of the Eastern Seas. That totally came as a surprise for Anders, but better her than Merrill, Aveline or Fenris he thought and opened the door, clutching his staff because he still felt dizzy. Anders liked her, more than that, secretly admired her for her strong will and fighting spirit, for the way she handled things in general. Yes, she was a promiscuous, mendacious bitch as well, but a likeable one after all. And she was loyal to Hawke, that's what counted most for Anders. He could trust her.

“Won't you ask me in? It's been a long way here and I'm beat!” she said already passing the mage who still looked slightly tipsy. “Nice place!” she went on, “Not the tidiest, but charming in a way! You on the other hand look like crap!”

Anders replied with weary eyes, “Isabela, please stop it. Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad to see you, but I'm not in the mood for your taunts right now ...” 

“I know, Anders,” Isabela gave back surprisingly soothing, “I am not taunting you. I can imagine how you are feeling, I mean now that Hawke's away from you to face Corypheus. That's also why I thought it to be a great idea to come around and check on you.”

Suddenly Anders was wide awake. “You know about that? How come?” he probed dying for news. 

“Well, you might know that I have contacts all over Thedas and Varric is one of them. Our dwarf is rather close to the Inquisitor, hence he obtains plenty of useful information which are sometimes passed further to other reliable contemporaries like me!” the beauty said bristling with self-confidence, her hands resting on the hip.

Then she went on telling that there were problems with the Grey Wardens, that Corypheus would mislead them somehow in order to create a demon army. A Warden called Stroud was also involved and that Hawke along with the Inquisitor plan to meet him in a nearby cave in Crestwood to discuss the situation and whether a military strike was inevitable.

“Hawke is here in Crestwood? Are you sure?” Anders asked confused. That was definitely another turn he wasn't expecting. But a good one, perhaps even meaning Garrett was likely to return to him soon. On the other hand, one could never tell what Garrett was up to next, causing Anders to keep his expectations low. Moreover, the term “military strike” didn't contribute to reassure him at all. 

Isabela nodded and added simultaneously, “The meeting takes place today, though I don't know when exactly. Do you know this Warden? I can't remember Hawke ever mentioning a Warden called Stroud.” 

“I do,” Anders gave back, “but I didn't know that he was of such importance.”

The mage had the creeping horrors. His worst apprehensions had come true. Though Hawke was a master of his craft and absolutely able to defend himself he should have been by his side, back him up, take care on him.... Oh Maker, what was he to do now? He couldn't just sit and wait for Garrett's potential return. He felt no more anger or despair, only concern and the excruciating desire to catch Garrett in his arms and never let him go again. The thought that Garrett could get involved in a military strike frightened him to death. He had to detain him from doing something stupid and dangerous like that. 

Isabela jolted him out of his thoughts. “Okay, before we do anything you gotta tell me what's wrong with you. Tell me, are you drunk?”

The mage sighed and sat down, then admitted in a sad voice, “Rather hungover than drunk. I found Garrett's whiskey and couldn't resist …. was a bad idea...”

He snivelled and his eyes watered while he was staring at the wall. Then suddenly the rest of his self-control shattered and amid tears he uttered, “We have been parted for over three weeks now and I miss him so much. Please, Isabela, help me get him back!”

Isabela felt a deep compassion for the mage and therefore did something quite unusual for her: She hugged him and tried to comfort him with the following words, “Don't worry, you and Hawke will be reunited soon. And then we get your sweet asses far away from here!”

She seemed to be serious, no kidding this time. Anders snivelled again before he finally calmed down. Being isolated for such a long time wasn't beneficial for his mental state. Therefore Isabela's efforts to comfort and encourage him were a blessing for his stricken soul.

 

After a short while the beauty ended her warm embrace, stood up and decided – now that she had actually been close enough to smell him - that Anders first had to take a thorough bath in the nearby stream and wash his clothes there too as she refused to travel with a 'stinking nug'.

 

That wasn't asking too much, Anders thought and did what he was told to. He couldn't deny that his personal care had been neglected considerably lately. He agreed, it was totally about time to have a bath and as it was only early forenoon, his clothes would dry quickly in the autumn sun.

 

About an hour later he returned clean and sweet-smelling like he mostly did. There were not many men smelling that good – and Isabela really had to know. Once she had asked him for his secret, he replied briefly 'self-made honey-elvenroot soap'.

 

The fact that he wasn't wearing anything but a bed linen around his hip amused Isabela exceedingly. “Sweet Andraste!!! Anders, it's the first time I see you half-nude, and yes, I like what I see!” she commentated on Anders' appearance and made toward him, “A bit pale for my liking, but the rest of you is really turning me on! I'm sure Hawke loves toying around with you!” 

“You have no idea, pirate-queen!” he replied grinning, his blonde, wet hair hanging into the his beautiful face.

 

“Tell me, mage,” she asked profligately and already being much too close to him, ”what kind of lover is he? Wilde? Passionate? I bet he's calling the shots, right?”

 

“From time to time he can be rather ... dominant, yes,” Anders replied trying to escape the intrusive rogue. He really had no interest in Isabela. Sure, she was hot, but Anders preferred cocks, to be exact, Garrett's cock. Period.

“Hilarious!!” they suddenly heard someone saying from the background, “When the cat's away, the mice do play!”

It was Garrett. Anders couldn't believe his eyes. His heart was pounding and he was weeping for joy. 

”Isabela, please, keep your hands to yourself!” Garrett said smiling while approaching them. “You haven't got what it takes to satisfy him anyway!” And Anders added as fast as he could, “And he's primarily talking about the love between us! Just to make that clear!”

Then they fell in each others arms and kissed passionately. Anders had been so eager for the taste and texture of Garrett's lips, feeling his greedy hands all over his willing body and his hard cock between his legs – there was no stopping him now, he needed to be alone with Garrett. At once.

 

They stopped kissing and Hawke finally turned towards the rogue. “Isabela, what an honour! Normally I would also say 'good to see you' …. but right now, I don't know what to think about this situation. Have you just tried to go for Anders?”

“Hawke ….. my old friend ….believe me, I was only fooling around, trying to distract your sweetheart from your absence! No offence!”

Hearing this Anders perked his eyebrows up and hissed, “Oh c'mon! I could see the lust in your eyes! You wanted me!”

“Don't let it go to your head, mage!” the hot-blooded beauty shouted back.

Hawke shook his head and sighed, after all those years still surprised and equally amused at his friends' infantile behaviour. He stopped the show, saying, “Okay, doesn't matter anyway. Isabela, I know you have questions, but would you mind leaving us alone for … an hour or two? Anders and I have to talk and ...”

Isabela interrupted him immediately, “Talk?? Pull the other one! I'm not an idiot, Hawke! But alright, I'm gonna circle the shack while you both 'are talking'.” She turned around and disappeared grumbling behind the trees.

“Let's go inside, love,” Hawke breathed and took Anders by the hand. As soon as they were sitting on their bed, Garrett started kissing Anders again. He pushed his tongue deep inside Anders' mouth, his right hand slowly skimming along the mage's face. “Sweet Andraste, this man smells so good and his skin feels like silk,” Hawke thought.

He desired Anders so much, wanted to fuck him right away, but there was something that had to be done in the first place, and Garrett sensed that Anders felt exactly the same. So Garrett stopped and asked, “Are you still mad at me, hon? I would understand if ….”

 

“No, I'm not, at least not any more. I'm deliriously happy to have you here again, Garrett! But you lied to me. No, even worse! First you lied to me, then you fucked me and finally left me like a thief in the night ….” Anders paused, then continued, “But on the other hand, not long ago I was the one lying to you and you forgave me. So I guess we're square now. But promise, no swear, that you will never steal yourself away like that again.”

 

Garrett took Anders' hand gazing deep into his eyes and said, “I swear to the Maker, Anders. And believe me, if there had been another way, I wouldn't have acted like I did. Unfortunately I will have to….......”

 

“No! Stop it, Garrett!” Anders said vehemently, I don't wanna here you say 'unfortunately' now. Keep the bad news for later. For the moment I just want you to get naked and make sweet love to me! You hear?” 

Hawke was all smiles and full of pleasant anticipation. He nodded, stood up, bowed down before Anders and said, “Always at your service, Sera!” Then he quickly undressed and returned to Anders who was already stroking his hard cock.

“Stop this,” Garrett said, “that's my job!”

He didn't want to rush things, stayed clear of Anders' pulsing dick for the moment. Instead, he started kissing him extensively because kissing Anders was just wonderful. His lips were unbelievably soft and he really knew how to make use of his tongue. Both knew, and soon their tongues were rubbing each other and Anders started making his first sweet sounds. He pulled Anders closer and the mage wrapped his arms around Garrett's athletic body. Hawke's left hand was slowly wandering down Anders' back, only stopping when he arrived at his tight ass which he loved kneading so much. Anders pulled back his neck signaling that he wanted to be kissed right there.

Hawke's lips slowly ran down Anders' neck, back to his mouth and further up to his earlobe. He was keenly sucking it when he felt Anders grabbing for his hard cock.

“Hhha.... Anders …,“ Hawke moaned into Anders' ear, “... don't touch him too much, hon, you don't wanna spoil your own party, do you?”

“No, but ….,“ Hawke interrupted him by kissing him hard, then removed Anders' hand from his cock and put it behind Anders' back, saying, “And leave it where it is now!” The mage nodded and surrendered to his boyfriend.

Garrett turned to Anders' nipples; first licked them intensely but soon started biting them as well. The mage was already breathing heavier as he enjoyed Hawke's love bites so much.

“Bite harder”, he begged and Hawke followed his instructions. Simultaneously, Garrett's fingertips were caressing the small area under Anders' armpit and the inside of his upper arm. Might sound unspectacular, but it was almost too much to take for the mage, also because he could feel Hawke's swollen cock rubbing against his thighs.

“Garrett, … aahh ….I'm already close!” he groaned totally aroused, “Please, suck my dick!”

“No, not yet, love. In a minute!!” Hawke gave back, then he positioned himself between Anders' legs, kissing and licking him everywhere, slowly wandering down to his pubic hair border. He buried his face deep in Anders' blonde hair so that he could smell his compelling scent. Anders' delicious cock was next to his face, fully erect, crowned with a drop of pre-cum. Seeing this Hawke couldn't resist any longer. Quickly he embraced Anders' bulging dick with his right hand, stroking him delightfully.

“Suck it, Garrett, please!” Anders begged continuously. 

“Have some patience!” Hawke answered grinning, slowly lowering his head to let his tongue dance around Anders' twitching head. Anders was already close to reach his first orgasm, but Garrett let him wait. He moved his sultry mouth down to Anders' balls and began to suck them, his hand still moving slowly up and down Anders' pulsing shaft. Once again he used his tongue to tease Anders a last time before his cock disappeared in his mouth.

“Oh yes, like this …. ,” the mage moaned with pleasure, his hands on Hawke's head trying to determine pace and depth.

Garrett sucked harder, pressing his tongue against the underside of Anders' cock to keep him moist and provide extra pleasure. He took him deeper and deeper and Anders rocked hard against Garrett's throat. Then his body suddenly strained as he couldn't take it any longer. He came down Hawke's throat while digging his fingertips into his lover's strong shoulders. Hawke swallowed like a good boy before cleaning Anders' dick neatly with his tongue. His arms were grabbing the mage's waist when he sucked the head of his dick a last time. Then he fondly kissed Anders on the belly and watched his dick soften. After a little while the mage sat up and wrapped his arms around Hawke's sweaty body and kissed him to get a taste of his own come.

“I want you to fuck me now, Garrett! Like this!” he suddenly said, then he turned around and got on all fours, his legs splayed to invite Garrett to their favourite game.

Hawke moistened his lips and his breath fastened at the sight of Anders' beautiful hole. His hands were already on Anders' ass spreading his cleft. Then he kissed his entrance before he slowly let his tongue glide into it. Anders was groaning highly pleased and squirming on the bed when Hawke tongue-fucked him till the mage begged for his fingers.

“Where's the oil, love?” Garrett asked, already eager for preparing Anders for the next step.

Anders replied impatiently, “Nothing left! Use this, I found it in Isabela's bag. I'm pretty sure it will fulfil its purpose.”

He passed a small receptacle to Hawke, who was quite amused when he read what was written on it in flowing letters: RIVAIN DEPTHS !

It was a jelly-like substance, transparent and with a smell of some sort of flower. Garrett chuckled, then coated two of his fingers with it and slipped briefly into Anders' already slightly widened entrance. Anders gasped and stuck his sweet ass even higher towards Garrett's face, hardly being able to await the pleasures his love would give to him now. Hawke started massaging Anders' entrance by gently pressing his fingers against it. The mage groaned voluptuously and enjoyed for some minutes, then widened his stance indicating that he was ready for deeper penetration. So Garrett let his fingers slip deeper into him. He felt out Anders' sacred spot and was rubbing it slowly and carefully at first, then he intensified the pressure producing an array of overwhelming sensations in Anders whose dick was swelling yet again.

Garrett loved watching that spectacle and gave his best to please Anders to the hilt. At the same time the mage was stroking his cock vigorously and panting fitfully. He was craving for Garrett's dick, longing for his rigid length deep inside him.

“Nnnn … aahhh …. Garrett, nn nnn ….I'm sure ... I'm ... I'm loose enough....”

Yes, he was, also slick enough. But Hawke loved teasing Anders, making him pant and scream, bringing him from one eruption to the other. His own cock was painfully hard and throbbing between his legs and needed to be released from the enormous pressure, but Hawke restrained himself and continued his massage.

He added a third finger while his other hand was kneading Anders' balls, whose dick was slightly touching the sheets dragging a track of pre-cum after it. It was time to make his love come again, Hawke thought to himself. He moved his fingers faster and that tiny magical spot embedded in Anders' rectal wall came close to hyperstimulation. Anders was losing all control and squirming on the bed when Hawke suddenly withdrew his fingers. He quickly applied some of Isabela's lubricant on his dick and checked Anders' hole a last time. The mage was panting and exhausted and also a bit disappointed about Garrett's abrupt stop. His entrance was wide open and ready to get fucked, and so Garrett gave him a little foretaste of what was yet to come. He let the head of his huge, thick cock glide through Anders' cleft, stopped at his sweet entrance and penetrated him slightly and then let go just to start again. Feeling Hawke's pulsing head pressing against his cleft made Anders purr into the pillow. He was on a high only Garrett could cause; no man or woman before brought him orgasms like he did....

After teasing him for a while, Garrett started working his way further inside Anders - very slowly and carefully at the beginning.

“Fuck me, fuck me harder!” the mage uttered while Hawke put his hands on Anders' waist to pull him closer. 

“You're sure you want it the hard way, hon?” Garrett asked hoping the answer would be 'yes'. 

“Oh, yes, I'm sure …..“ Anders gave back and started bucking impatiently against Hawke's cock. 

Garrett appreciated that; he had been longing for that moment for weeks - he would come fast. He withdrew his shaft a last time and then slammed into Anders' channel causing the mage to give a loud groan.

“That sweet pain!!” Anders thought trying to avoid to reach his orgasm too quickly.

Hawke soon quickened his thrusts, ploughed into the mage's tightness again and again, his eyes being fixed on his cock sinking deep into Anders whose teeth were buried in the pillow. Anders wanted to scream, but Isabela was somewhere out there, probably closer than he wanted her to be.

Hawke was relentless and stretched Anders to the limit. The mage barely could take his hard thrusts any more and lifted his head to give a hiss when Hawke sounded the bell for the final round.

“Aaa, aahh, aaahhh …. Garrett, I'm coming....aaahh!” Anders dug is head in the pillow when he ejaculated across the sheet.

Garrett's cock was pulsing and he felt he was close to reach his orgasm, too. One last time he slammed into Anders before filling his tightness with his come. Still inside him, he pulled Anders up – his sweaty chest on Anders' sweaty back – running his hands slowly along Anders' lower abdomen, down to his softening penis which he was petting fondly while gently kissing Anders' neck followed by locking him in his strong arms. 

Only seconds later Anders fell asleep, he was so exhausted that not even Garrett's kisses could keep him awake. In addition to the rough sex they just had, the last weeks had been extremely exhausting for him, leaving his mental and physical state close to serious. It was only then when Garrett became aware of Anders' having lost a lot of weight, which was never a good sign. Noticing that, Hawke suddenly felt terrible for what he had done to the love of his life. He had the strong wish to apologize again but at the same time he didn't want to wake Anders. So he just positioned himself next to him, held him close and whispered tender words into his ear.

He let him sleep for about two hours, then Hawke had no choice other than wake him to tell him about the Inquisition's plan to stop Corypheus.


	4. Don't srew it up, honey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke askes Isabela to stay with Anders during his stay in the Western Approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to fetch some hankies!

About three and a half hours had passed when Hawke left the shack. He immediately headed for Isabela who was leaning on a tree, nervously searching through her bag, obviously looking for her 'lost' lubricant.

“I must have lost it, damnit! I'm in the middle of nowhere, so where can I get a new one now?” Hawke heard her complain.

He tried hard not to start laughing but couldn't quite hide his grin.

“What's so funny?” the beauty asked and in an attempt to save his ass he just replied, “Sex with Anders!”

“Mm, somehow I can imagine that! Speaking of Anders, where is he? Unable to move? You know we have to talk, Hawke, and we shouldn't waste more time.” 

She was absolutely right. Nevertheless Garrett needed the past three hours; not only for making love to his sweetheart but also to talk to him in private.

“I've already given him the low-down and like I'd expected he reacted quite …. negatively. It took me a while to calm him. He's just fallen asleep - again. He was terribly tired, so exhausted …. like he hadn't slept for weeks.”

Isabela nodded sympathetically and added, “Yeah, he had already been in a bad condition when I arrived here yesterday. I guess 'broken' describes it best … ,” she paused for a second and then went on, “To be honest, Hawke, I didn't know that he loves you that much. I thought – we all thought – Anders was using you, making you a pawn in his rebellion … I guess we were wrong.” 

Hawke's face darkened at once; he was so fed up with these assumptions, so he let Isabela know how he was seeing things.

“You were wrong! All of you! Maybe he used me, but who didn't?? I offered him my help like I offered it to you and Fenris and Merrill and Sebastian … and you all readily agreed. I never doubted Anders' love. And just to make it clear, during the last few months – and for the first time since we became a couple – Anders and I had the chance to live together like 'normal' lovers and not like the rebel mage and the warrior. Just the two of us. Even Justice took a back seat - you know, as if he'd finally realized that we needed some time on our own. And it was wonderful! Anders was relaxed and balanced; we were happy, almost blissful. But when Varric contacted me he fell back into his old patterns.”

Hawke paused for a moment while Isabela was bashfully looking at the ground. Her implicit excuse obviously didn't reach the addressee.

Suddenly Hawke continued in a harsh voice causing Isabela to wince, “Anyways, this all will come to an end after Corypheus is defeated. Anders and I are going to leave Ferelden, and we will need your help, your ship to be exactly.”

“You can count on me, Hawke. I hope you know that. And now tell me what had happened in that cave,” the rogue gave back while sitting down on the moss-covered forest floor. 

Hawke gave her an update. He told her everything about Stroud and the Wardens, and that Corypheus – as might have been expected - was pulling all the strings. Isabela hung on Hawke's every word, let him talk while sharpening her daggers.

After Hawke had finished his report, she asked right away, “I see. So next stop Western Approach?”

“As for me, yes. I'm going to meet the Inquisitor at the Ritual Tower and I have to leave tomorrow.”

Isabela nodded faintly, then sighed – now clearly seeing why Anders got upset. Hawke would leave for the Western Approach alone and she was well aware of what her old friend was expecting from her now, so she noted straightforwardly, “You leave him alone – again. And want me to stay to watch him, right?! That's cruel, Hawke! Don't you think so too?” 

He replied, “It might be cruel, Isabela, but at the same time it's absolutely necessary. Anders has already been under Corypheus' influence, back then in Vimmark Mountains when we tried to kill that bastard for the first time. I tell you, it was terrible seeing Anders under Corypheus' fake Calling. Now I know I shouldn't have taken him along in the first place.... He was scared …. greatly perturbed. But the worst thing was that he repeatedly told me how miserable he was feeling but I didn't give a fuck! I didn't care.... I thought he was exaggerating once again .... And it wasn't me who tried to calm him, it was Varric! You might not know about it, but in order to protect Anders, Justice took over him. He attacked us and we had to fight him to bring him to reason again - I had to fight him, Isabela! Now tell me, what kind of man would treat his love like that?”

Isabela looked at him for a moment before she replied, “We all have our flaws and sometimes we act selfish, Hawke. Especially in our business. I'm sure Anders knows how much you love him.”

Hawke was hanging his head and as he didn't react stillness descended over them. But all of a sudden he broke the silence, “All I wanna say is that in past times, I used to put too much strain on him. Believe me, I was using him as much as he was using me. I dragged him to every damn cave, to the Deep Roads and even into the Fade; put him at risk so many times and took it for granted. And by doing so I contributed to worsening his mental state. But not this time; this time he will be safe. That's why you must stay with him and prevent him from following me, got me?” 

“So be it! But when he starts throwing fireballs at me or tries to freeze me, what am I supposed to do?”

Hawke started laughing with all his heart then answered quickly, “You know he'd never do something like that to you! And in case I am mistaken, you just have to be faster than him! Consider it a nice extra-training, rogue!”

Still laughing he turned around and asked Isabela for a bit more private time with Anders, an hour at least. It was almost dinner time and at this time of the year it got dark soon. The wind freshened and Hawke felt the strong desire to huddle up against Anders before preparing a nice meal for the three of them. And there was something else he had planned to do, something that made even him a bit nervous. 

Isabela indicated that that wasn't a problem as she had to check the area one last time and give instructions to her crew which were drinking somewhere in the village of Crestwood.

The rogue was tensed up, for she knew that 'Choir Boy', or at least some of his minions, could be somewhere out there - seeking revenge; wishing to make Anders pay and suffer for what he had done to Sebastian's beloved Grand Cleric. 

Isabela never liked this prude, insincere piece of shit and never considered him any better than the mage, quite the opposite more likely. Anders was a straightforward sort of guy, always ready to speak his mind. And he was entertaining in so many ways! One could have lots of fun with him, especially when playing cards. Sometimes it was all too easy for her to pull him over the barrel... 

When Hawke entered the shack Anders was still sleeping; so calm and peaceful, simply beautiful. He was dreaming, Hawke could see his eyes move rapidly. It must have been a sweet dream as he seemed to be deeply satisfied. Hawke sat down on the bed and watched him for some minutes before he started petting his right cheek tenderly. No reaction at all. So he let his thumb glide over Anders' lips which felt so soft and tempting. Only after some minutes Anders slowly opened his eyes smiling at Hawke.

Waking up like this felt like paradise to him, and after being separated form Garrett for so many weeks he appreciated this special moment even more. He tried to love-bite Garrett's index finger several times before Hawke let him catch it.

The mage bit into it most carefully, then kissed it fondly before he asked, “I suppose you had enough time to fill Isabela in on the situation? Could you satisfy her curiosity?”

“Yep, informed her perfectly. She's with us, no matter what comes next,” Hawke replied and made himself feel more comfortable by taking off his boots and placing his legs on the bed. After that he moved his body closer to Anders' and wrapped his arms around his naked waist. No, he wasn't out for sex, he just wanted to feel the warmth of Anders' body.

“Hawke?” Anders asked suddenly, rubbing his back against Garrett's strong chest.

“What is it, love?”

“Do you believe, I mean somewhere deep in your heart, that we will ever be able to live a normal life? I'm talking about things like owning a house on the seashore, a sound bed, regular meals, a bunch of kittens for me and maybe a dog for you? ….... Kids?”

Hawke answered without hesitating a second, “I do believe that. That's why we both keep fighting, Anders! Though I'm not quite sure how to fulfil your desire to have children, but there are certainly ways …. perhaps orphans? Would that be alright under the given circumstances?”

Anders turned around and looked into Garrett's eyes, his own were wide open and one could see that he was deeply touched, then he asked, “You're saying you wanna have kids with me, right? That you wanna spend your life with me despite all the trouble I cause? That ... ”

Anders and his feeling of inferiority! Hawke had to intervene at once. “Stop it, Anders! Please, shut up for a minute and try not to screw it up!”

“Screw what up, Garrett?” Anders asked puzzled, but Hawke just got up and went to his bag which was on the table.

While waiting for the Inquisitor at Skyhold (indeed Inquisitor Trevelyan let him wait several days and never apologized for that!) he allowed himself to wander around a bit and discovered an Orleasian merchant selling fine jewellery, and as coin was the only thing he didn't have to worry about he took a closer look. He'd been looking for an engagement ring for a long time and now he finally hit pay dirt. When he spotted it, he knew it was made for Anders: A heavy golden ring depicting a dragon winding all over it, adorned with a huge blue black sapphire. It would suit Anders perfectly and match his coat which meant the world to the mage and gave him that special touch of extravagance. Hawke adored him exactly for that, fell in love with him because he was different in every aspect. And now it was time to make him his officially. 

“Hawke, what are you doing? I thought we're having some serious talk right now!?”

“Oh, we are, love! Some patience, please!” Hawke replied still looking for the ring.

There it was, hidden between his dirty clothes. He took it and hid it in his hand before he returned to Anders and said, “Sit up and give me your hand, love!”

Anders stretched out his right hand and put it into Hawke's.

“No, the other one, hon!”

Anders did as he was asked to, even though he didn't have a clue what was going on. Maybe a new game? Hawke had a penchant for inventing new (sex-) games and Anders was usually keen on them, so he had no problem in participating in a new one. But this time everything turned out completely differently. 

“Anders,” Hawke started with full confidence while pressing the mage's left hand and looking deep into his eyes, “we've been together for more than six years now and after all we've been through so far I know from the bottom of my heart that I never want to be without out you again.”

Short pause. At this point Anders turned pale and was close to having an out-of-body experience. Was Garrett proposing to him? No, that couldn't be!!

Hawke tried hard not to become distracted and therefore quickly went on, “You enrich my life in so many ways! You make me laugh …. likewise you drive me mad from time to time, causing me to want you even more! You've always believed in me and encouraged me in my darkest hours, you comforted me when no one else could, and you brought warmth and love into my life. I don't want this to ever change. So please, love, do me the honour of making me your caring husband and take this ring as my proof for the love I feel you.” 

Then he put the ring on Anders' shaky left ring finger and for the first time in ages the mage was speechless. With his eyes wide open he tried to react but was only able to stare at Hawke. Then finally there it was: a slight, almost unnoticeable nod.

“You gotta say it, love, otherwise it doesn't count!” Hawke said smiling.

“Yes, yes, of course I do!!” Anders yelled flinging his arms around Garrett's neck. He kissed Hawke all over and his eyes filled with tears of joy. Then Hawke put his hands behind Anders' neck to pull him closer and an extra-long, very passionate kiss initiated their first sexual fusion as an engaged couple.

When Isabela was approaching the shack a bit later she could already hear muffled gasps and at the very moment she wanted to open the door Hawke was moaning something like 'yeah, just like that, Andes!'. The rogue was close to crying. How could they do it yet again??

“You must be kidding me, guys!” she scolded in a very loud voice to make sure both would hear her, then she added seemingly pissed, “I'll give you ten minutes before I enter, so hurry up! It's frigging cold out here!”

But all she heard was groaning coming from inside. And as they might not even have noticed her, Isabela just gave in and went for another walk. Oh, how she hated going for walks!


	5. An evening with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly engaged couple celebrates the event together with one of their closest friends

When Isabela was finally allowed to enter, she immediately knew that something important, something very positive must have happened:

Anders was sitting on the kitchen chair, merrily looking at his left hand, yet hiding it behind his right. He was all smiles and deeply contented. Isabela hadn't seen him in such a good mood since their friendship took its start many, many years ago.

And Hawke? He was frying fish in an old, scratched pan and steaming vegetables in an even older pot, and like Anders, sheer happiness was writ large in his face. Isabela wrinkled both of her brows and seemed confused.

Again and again her glances switched between the two men but she couldn't figure out what was going on, so she had no option but to ask, “Okay, guys, what happened during my absence? I mean except the obvious …. You know, I don't like secrets and your stupid smirks make me wary!!“ 

Anders looked at Hawke who nodded his approval to bring her into the loop. So, grinning from ear to ear Anders got up from the chair, stretched out his hand to proudly present his engagement ring. Isabela's eyes were almost popping out of her head when she noticed the impressive sapphire ring on the mage's ring finger and for a moment she was flabbergasted.

“Oh Maker! Is that what I think it is? Is that an engagement ring? TALK!!!”

Anders answered, “Yes, Hawke has just proposed to me! Can you believe that?”

Now she was grinning just as stupid as Anders and Hawke. This was great news indeed, she was simply overwhelmed.

“Congrats!” she said with a tear of joy running down her cheek, then she quickly added, “Come here, both of you! I need to hug you now!”

She took them into her arms and pressed them against her body as firm as she could, and from the bottom of her heart she wished them the best and felt proud to be invited to share this special moment with them. 

After cracking a bottle of wine and raising their glasses twice, they all were sitting around the table and enjoyed Hawke's excellent dish, who soon regretted not having caught a fourth trout. He'd lacked the patience for doing so - fishing was not one of his favourite spare time activities after all. 

Howsoever, both Anders and Isabela tucked in as if there had been no tomorrow. Hawke was particularly pleased about Anders' healthy appetite since the mage refused to eat on a regular basis, particularly when being nervous, worried or tensed. That behaviour had given Hawke much reason to be concerned about Anders from the beginning on. But for the moment his beloved mage seemed to be doing fine and that was all that counted. 

As soon as Isabela had finished her meal her curious nature emerged again.

“Any interesting people you met at Skyhold? Anybody I'd know perhaps?” she asked while pouring another drink. Her plate was spick-and-span, she only left some neatly gnawed-off fish bones on it.

“Well, imagine, I met former knight-captain Cullen who's now being forced to collaborate with hundreds of mages! Anders, you should have seen that! He really seemed exasperated with the situation!” Hawke gave back, already fixing Anders for his reaction which came promptly.

“NO! You must be kidding me! Cullen is forced to work hand in hand with mages? Perhaps I should feel responsible for his misery? But then again ….. no, not for a second!!” the blonde said with a self-righteous grin on his face. 

As a matter of fact, Anders considered Cullen as one of the few half-honourable templars, and when he had turned against Meredith and helped Hawke and Anders fight her, the knight-captain gained some extra plus points in his book. Still, the mage was glad that it was quite unlikely to ever encounter Cullen again – once a templar always a templar! The way Anders saw it, Cullen Stanton Rutherford had contributed to the terrible fate of hundreds of mages as well for too long, treated them like criminals and hardly showed them any respect. Therefore, his punishment should have been harsher but Anders felt satisfied for the moment. 

All of a sudden Anders raised a very important question which he actually wanted to do sooner but didn't dare to, he was too much afraid of the answer, “So, is it true that mages are free now? Tell me, love, has my doing changed anything for the better, or was it all for nothing?” Anders expectantly looked at Hawke while nervously playing with his engagement ring.

“Mages are considered equal allies to the Inquisition and the Templar Order was dissolved, hon. So yes, you have changed their fate for the better I'd assume.... But until recently there's been a bloody war between mages and templars …. the Hinterlands lay in ashes; many innocents have lost their lives..... The Inquisitor has just ended what you started.” 

Hearing this, Anders felt relieved, like a huge stone was lifted from his chest. Since he wasn't allowed to see the consequences of his rebellious – some might call it 'terroristic' - act, he had to rely on the little information they gained from Varric's and Isabela's spies, but now he had certainty: Together with Justice he'd brought freedom to all mages – in his opinion, the mission was completed. 

Surprisingly Anders didn't feel pity for the 'innocents' or their bereaved ones - after all, most of them shared the opinion that mages belonged to the Circle, that they were monsters everyone should be afraid of.

In this very moment Justice made himself felt deep inside Anders' consciousness and let the mage know that their work wasn't done yet, causing Anders to wince and tremble internally. He had feared the moment when his old 'friend' would report back to him and try to take charge again. More and more often he wished he could divest himself of Justice for he was so tired of being controlled, of never being alone with his thoughts.

Anders didn't want to be ungrateful. He did understand what an important part the spirit had played in his life - how he encouraged him to make the world a better, a juster place. And by trying to do so, Anders himself changed, he started repositioning the order of priorities. But it couldn't be denied that Justice also leeched and manipulated him, caused him blackouts and loss of control.

Suddenly Hawke interrupted Anders' thoughts by clearing his throat followed by stating, “What surprised me was the fact that nobody seemed to be curious about your whereabouts, Anders. I was expecting at least a subtle kind of interrogation concerning you. I mean, it's not exactly a secret that I am close to you... but nothing except some shallow small talk with the Inquisitor!”

Before Anders even had the chance to speak out, Isabela put in her oar, “Well, they all know that you would never let him to his doom. Pointless to even try!”

“However,” Hawke continued, “I really had the impression as if Grand Enchanter Fiona is seen as the 'true' scapegoat, for she was the one to successfully call the vote for separating the Circle of Magi from the Chantry.”

Hawke paused for some seconds and took a nip of wine before he went on, “Sure, there are many who openly disapprove of what has happened in Kirkwall. Some would like to see you hang, Anders – even mages! But I couldn't sense any serious effort to go after you or punish you for your doings.” 

“That's good, isn't it?” Anders asked, “I don't have a problem with not being Theda's most wanted mage, even though I'm surprised about that as much as you are … I was aware of others aiming at bringing freedom to mages just like Justice and I did, and Fiona has always been one of the most active advocates for separating the Circle from the Chantry – she knew of our anguish all to well and helped to put an end to it. I appreciate what she's done, for it certainly took more than my assault on Kirkwall's chantry to achieve what is now being fulfilled.”

Anders leaned back and crossed his arms before his chest. He clearly had no intention to deepen this issue at all. As to him, it didn't even matter who was held responsible or who was blamed, he was only interested in the result.

Hawke and Isabela exchanged looks and 'agreed' it was about time to change the subject.

“Anyway,” Hawke said, “Varric told me something interesting. Anders, do you remember when Flemeth complained about her daughter back then on Sundermount?”

“You mean Morrigan?” Anders gave back quizzically.

“Exactly,” Hawke noted, “and that infamous Morrigan is now serving the Inquisition, she's sort of an advisor on Corypheus and magic in general. And guess what! She owns a working Eluvian!”

“Wow! You should write a letter to Merrill! The skinny blood-mage would be so impressed! At the same time I understand this Morrigan must be a bit smarter than Merrill. At least she was capable of making such a mirror work!” Anders commented in an undertone of causticity.

It took the mage a short while to – once again - accept the fact that the world was a place crowded with irresponsible people using tools they didn't understand, now more and more comprehending that he was one of them. Indeed, he was not in the position to judge others unless he freed himself from Justice. He knew that now. And as nearly every thought originating from his mind was familiar to Justice as well, Justice knew too. 

In an attempt not to arouse Justice's interest all too much, Anders kept the conversation going.

“Who else was in the Inquisitor's party when you met up with him in Crestwood?” 

“Let me think. There was a Qunari called 'The Iron Bull' – an impressive warrior with huge horns and a loose tongue …. a young dagger-using rogue they called Cole, who Varric claims to be a spirit trying to become human. And last but not least a mage from Tevinter. Damn, what was his name again?? …. Ah, yes, Dorian! Oh, and I had the impression …. ”

At this point, Anders stopped listening. He was shocked and it took him some seconds to realize the meaning of Hawke's words: A spirit in an attempt to turn human …. If that was possible, he was screwed. He knew for sure that Justice wanted to get rid of him now that he had become useless to him. The spirit felt trapped and unwelcome in his meat suit, felt limited in his powers. Unlike Anders, Justice never intended to 'pause', he just had to do so because Anders needed to disappear from the scene. In a way, Anders now was a milestone around Justice's neck, but spirits need to fly, need to fulfil their purpose. The problem was that Anders and Justice couldn't be parted from one another without killing the mage. If there had been a way, Anders would have taken that path a long time ago.

Unfortunately there was no doubt that Justice had perceived Hawke's words as well – Anders could already feel Justice's unrest, his desire to find a way out of his prison. The time of friendship was officially over now, and Anders apprehended that it was only a matter of time when Justice would finally take his chance. 

“Anders!!” he suddenly heard Hawke shout at him, “Did you hear what I was saying?”

“I'm sorry, love, no, I didn't. Justice distracted me for a moment. It wasn't important, though, I guess he is … bored. ”

“I see,” Hawke said rather sceptical, “how's the old boy doing anyway? Not plotting against someone or something, I hope?!”

“No, don't be worried, like I said, he's only feeling a bit idle these days. Everything's under control, Garrett. Please, go on telling about this Tevinter-mage!” 

Thanks to the maker the term 'Tevinter-mage' stood out of Hawke's story, so Anders hoped to be able to deflect Hawke's attention from Justice by returning to the actual thread. But Garrett wasn't the sort of guy who could easily be misled, and by this time he had learned to read Anders' face and gestures. Right now Hawke spotted several clear indicators telling him that Anders was lying: little eye-contact, a fake smile and the ineffectual attempts to hide his pale, shaking hands. 

After mustering Anders for some seconds he eventually said, “Seems the three of us will have a serious talk later on, hon. So, would you please be so kind as to inform Justice about it?” 

“Well, I don't see a pressing reason for doing so, but if you insist … I am sure Justice will listen to what you gotta say,” the mage mumbled feebly. He was so tired from lying and pretending that everything was okay; perhaps it was best to tell Garrett. Moreover, he couldn't risk falling from grace again – not after what he had got up to in Kirkwall. 

For the moment, Hawke left it at that. He considered the whole issue as a private matter, definitely not Isabela's business. So he just repeated what he had been explaining when Anders decided to opt out.

“However, the Inquisitor, who's a real cutie by the way, and that Tevinter-mage seem to have a heavy crush on each other. As you know, I'm neither into gossip nor interested in who's doing it with whom, but this is …. notable and worth mentioning I thought.”

It was. Especially Anders stayed away the spit: A Tevinter-mage at the Inquisitor's side, and on top of that the two of them being in a homosexual relationship!! That truly marked a milestone in the history of Thedas. 

“Glorious times,” Anders thought to himself before he got up from his chair to get behind Hawke. 

He flung his arms around him and almost whispered into his right ear, “Do you remember what I once told you about men like you and me? I predicted that someday men like us can be together without being threatened or despised; that it would be possible to show our love openly rather than hiding in dark chambers. I never thought that would happen so soon.” 

Hawke took Anders' hand and pressed it before he replied, “I remember that day, love. And it makes me very proud that we've been a part of that … let's call it movement. I guess we inspired a lot of people!”

“Very true! We definitely caught Kirkwall's attention when I moved in your mansion. I especially remember Gamlen's reaction after being informed about us …. simply hilarious!” Anders gave back seemingly amused, then he went on while sitting down on Hawke's lap and snuggling up against him, “I will never forget when he said 'I can imagine who of you is the girl'!!”

Laughter resounded in the shack and Isabela felt 'obliged' to refresh their drinks. As it was getting dark in the tiny shack, she also lit more candles which resulted in a very warm and cosy atmosphere, giving Hawke reason to pull Anders closer and kiss him fondly.

“What a beautiful sight they are,” Isabela thought silently, “so familiar with each other, so caring.”

The rogue was well aware of the fact that she was getting an exclusive insight into their romance, which she appreciated very much. On the other hand, there was at least one person that would die right away if forced to see how deep the love between them had grown: Fenris  
The pensive elven warrior with the breathtaking eyes never stood a chance to win Hawke's heart....

They drank another toast to the newly engaged couple and celebrated till night fell, even though Anders stopped drinking after the forth glass because ending up drunk again would have been unacceptable … Hawke was going to leave in the morning and Anders wanted to keep his head clear.

“Well, guys,” Isabela said after taking a long trip down memory lane together with them, “I guess it's time to turn in now! It was an awesome evening, but we gotta get up early and I wager you two would prefer to be alone now anyway!” She didn't wait for a reaction, only winked at them, emptied her glass and left.


	6. Childhood memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke calls Justice out on his plans with Anders

Anders was standing at the open window, trying to get a glimpse of the dark clouds which were hiding above the treetops. The wind freshened again and the first raindrops hit the ground.  
He could hear rolling thunder, still from far away, but it was quite likely that a thunderstorm would pass the shack.

Even as a little boy, years before his magical skills became apparent, he had been fascinated by the powers of nature, and thunderstorms he loved the most. Every time there had been one, he used to sit on his mother's lap to watch the spectacle together with her. When he had been extraordinary lucky, a bolt of lightning would strike a tree or a nearby barn, causing him to clap his hands and yell gleefully.

He also remembered the smell of fresh-baked bread waiting for him on the kitchen table, ready to be eaten as soon as the storm had rolled through. Then his mother would cut off a thick slice for him, spread some butter and honey on it and serve it along with a mug of hot milk ... 

Anders shed a tear. He tried to avoid thinking about his parents, it hurt too much. But on that special day, the day Garrett had proposed to him, Anders wondered how they would react if he told them about his engagement. Would they recognize him at all after so many years? Would they feel sorry for what they had done to him, or rather chase him off? 

He sighed and leaned his head against the window frame, staring somewhere into the dark. Hawke had just finished the dishes when he became aware of Anders' torpid mood. 

“So my beautiful fiancé decided that doing the chores does not fall within his scope?” Hawke said bantering - a cautious attempt to rouse Anders from his thoughts.

Anders quickly returned to the here and now and turned his head towards Garrett before he replied, “Sorry, love. I was lost in …. memories. How can I compensate for you doing all the work?”

“You could start by telling me what's bothering you. I cannot possibly leave without knowing that you are alright.” 

The mage took a deep breath and moved towards Hawke, then confessed straightforwardly, “You're right. With Justice, I mean. Please, don't get upset now, Garrett, but more and more often I have the feeling that he's working on a plan to get rid of me …. , though I don't how he's going to achieve this. ”

Hawke wrinkled his brows and mumbled something Anders did not understand. Suddenly he turned away from the mage so that he was standing right opposite the wall. He clenched his fist and smite it against the wall at full power causing the wall plaster to break away. Anders jumped with fright, Justice on the other hand was preparing to defend himself. The spirit feared Garrett, for he knew exactly what that seemingly invincible warrior was capable of. 

After blowing off some steam Hawke turned around again and said, “Sorry, love, don't get me wrong, I'm not turning on you now, but I want that demon-bastard to come out and confront him face-to-face.”

Following this, he grabbed hold of Anders and squeezed him forcefully against the wall. Doing so hurt him more than the mage, but thanks to the Maker that provocation sufficed to make Justice appear. The spirit drew himself up to his full size, and with blue glowing eyes he raised his voice and shouted, “How dare you, human? Anders might not disapprove of being shoved around like that, but I do! What do you want from me?”

“Don't play the fool, demon! You know exactly what this is about!” Hawke yelled while bracing his underarm against Justice's throat. The spirit was strong, Hawke knew that underestimating him could end fatal. 

“I AM NO DEMON! Stop calling me that!” Justice growled inflamed in rage before he quickly mastered himself and continued almost peaceably, “But alright. I understand you are concerned about Anders, so let me be honest with you: It's true, I have the intention to leave him, preferably without killing him by the process. But understand, human, I need to fulfil my purpose and Anders' weakness prevents me from doing so.”

“So what's your plan, Justice? You wait till I have left and then you do what? Drive him into suicide?” Hawke inquired, putting more and more pressure on Justice's throat. He was wild with anger, and in his rage he almost forgot that it was actually Anders he was strangling.

“I am a spirit of justice. Killing Anders or driving him into suicide would be murder, and murder contradicts my nature. But as soon as he gets too weak to contain me – in other words, the first moment he comes close to dying for whatever the reason -, I will try to break down our bonds. I will not protect him any more.”

“Shut up at once, you selfish monster! This equals murder, don't you know that?” Hawke interrupted him fiercely, “First you abused him to accomplish your goals and ruined him by doing so, and now you let him down, call him weak and would stab him in the back if only you could!”

Hawke was boiling with indignation, had the strong wish to punch Justice right in the face, wanted to make him squall in pain but that would have led nowhere, he was not even sure if Justice was the kind of spirit that could be hurt. 

Justice had made his position clear and as there was nothing more to say, Hawke let up on the spirit and told him to piss off. As soon as Justice had withdrawn into the mage again, the blue glow in Anders' eyes started to disappear slowly. Step by step the mage regained control of his body and even though he appreciated that very much, he had to deal with the effects of Garrett's attack: He was fighting for air and his head felt like aching jelly when he stumbled into Hawke's arms who helped him sit down on the bed. 

“Nothing against some strangling, love,” Anders panted while pressing his right hand on his throat, “but that was almost a little bit too rough for my taste!” His heart was still racing when Garrett passed him a mug of water which he accepted gratefully. 

“Sorry for hurting you, honey, but we needed to understand about his plans.” 

“It's alright, Garrett. I'm glad you did this. There were times he'd just let me read his thoughts, but after Kirkwall he … I don't know how to describe it …. he drew the curtain. At least we know that I wasn't convincing myself of his plans - not completely insane after all!” he said as if he tried to cheer up Garrett, but there was a sad, kind of desperate undertone in his voice.

Justice's words hit him hard, made him feel like crap. In the long list of wrong decisions in his life so far, offering his help to this goddamn spirit had been the worst. Maybe he was weak, maybe he deserved to die - many would have agreed on this - but he didn't want to, not any more. He was so terrified of his future, of being tortured, of being made Tranquil. In days gone by, the spirit used to protect him, provided him with some nice extra juice, warned him when raiders or templars were approaching, but those times where over, now the enemy was right inside him, there was no possibility to hide and nowhere to run. Anders was sure that not even Hawke could save him this time. 

Hawke's heart was breaking when he noticed Anders' posture: hunched and with a hanging head he was sitting on the bed, his pale hands rested on his thighs and tears were filling his eyes – like back then in Kirkwall when he had been waiting for his execution after the chantry-incident. It was a dreadful déjà-vu. Hawke had to do something, so he moved closer to Anders to enfold him in his arms. At first, the mage was reluctant to return Hawke's embrace, but then he gave in and buried his face deep in Garrett's chest and started crying.

“Shh, Anders,” Garrett whispered and tried to soothe him by rubbing his back, “everything will turn out to be fine in the end, you'll see. I will help you through this.” 

In the meanwhile the thunderstorm was raging and thunderbolts were flashing across the sky. It would have been quite a romantic atmosphere if Hawke had been able to calm Anders. But the mage was still sobbing and spreading his tears on Hawke's shirt. 

Only after a few minutes Anders pulled himself together and thanked Garrett for his patience. He felt better now - crying sometimes freed the soul, he knew that all too well. 

“Do you have a plan, love?” Anders suddenly asked while seeking for a glimmer of hope in Garrett's face, “Something that could help me survive this crappy situation I'm in? You must know that I try to be strong, that I try hard not to disappoint you, but to be honest, I don't see a way out.” 

Hawke briefly reflected on their options. Unfortunately Anders was right, there was not much they could do, but giving in had never been an option to the Champion of Kirkwall. So he declared persuasively, “First, I have to deal with Corypheus. Right after the battle I'm going to talk to the Inquisitor, ask him for advice. Like I told you, many interesting people rally round him: a Tevinter mage, a spirit, that Morrigan witch, numerous scholars and consultants coming from all corners of Thedas …. somebody must be able to help you! And if not, I will take you to the Tevinter Imperium itself, look for the best maleficar and pay him, force him, implore him … do whatever it takes to free you from Justice! Right now you should be safe. Nothing points to Vale being around. And if Justice actually starts causing trouble, Isabela will simply have to subdue you, fetter you and keep you locked up till I return.”

Anders' face brightened up before he noted, “It's not exactly a plan you have to admit, but it gives me hope. You give me hope, love.”

He kissed Hawke tenderly before they sank into the bed where they spooned and watched the storm which had reached a considerable intensity. Even the huge fir trees were waving in the wind, heavy drops of rain dashed against the window and the rumbling thunder gave them goosebumps. It was the perfect moment for starting off a lengthy cuddling period and when Anders felt Hawke's hot breath in his neck and his strong hands under his clothing he couldn't resist any longer and pressed his cute butt into Garrett's privates. Oh yes, and there it was! A nice boner waiting to escape Garrett's all too tight pants. Anders sat down on him and exposed his love's upper body while Garrett tried to get Anders' coat open. Suddenly the mage bent down to Garrett's face and kissed him passionately, then he whispered into his ear, “Let's make this night special, Garrett! I'm all yours, so do as you please!”

“Oh, hon, I won't make you regret this invitation!” Hawke said with hungry eyes, then he sat up to rip Anders' clothes off.


	7. Booze and a confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabela and Anders spend the fourth night in a row together. They are drinking heavily and the rogue tries to draw some secrets from the mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been taking me way tooo long to finish this chapter, but I promise to publish chapter 8 considerably faster! Additionally, I've edited the previous chapters a bit. It might be advisable to reread them!

“Do you think the battle has already begun? I mean, if there is a battle at all…” Anders nervously asked Isabela, who was busy shuffling the cards.

“Let's hope so! Things have to start before they can come to an end, you know? And it's really about time to put that Corypheus guy in his place. Hawke's strong and capable, he will bring an end to this monster, you'll see!” Isabela answered and put the deck of cards on the table. She seemed calm and certain of success, Anders on the other hand was full of doubts.

The last four days and nights they had spent on playing cards, for it was a good way to distract Anders from thinking about Garrett, but on that day the mage's thoughts were slipping away more and more frequently, making him a perfect victim to Isabela. Before, he had been able to beat her at least every now and then, but on that particular late afternoon he didn't stand a chance. So it was time to start something new.

“Can we stop playing cards and get drunk instead?” he suggested and knew that there wouldn't be any objections on the rogue's part.

“Great idea! We get drunk while talking about you and Hawke! What do you say?” Isabela answered excited, already knowing what her first question would be.

Surprisingly, Anders agreed straight away. Maybe it was the feminine side of him that wanted to tell her about their romance, or simply the fact that he had never had the chance to talk about it at all. However, a little bit of chitchat was exactly what he needed at this point. Moreover, Isabela was the one who owned and controlled the booze - he would play along just to make her share it.

They grabbed their shot glasses and a bottle of cheap whiskey and made themselves comfortable on the bed. Isabela opened the first round and filled their glasses to the brim.

“You enjoy overdoing things, don't you?” Anders noted while balancing glass in front of his face, trying hard not to spill on the bed sheet.

Isabela chuckled and replied, “Oh, you know me all-too well, Anders! But I hope this was not a complaint, for I'm only trying to make the best out of every situation …. and right now I want you to get you drunk as fast as possible!

“Perfectly acceptable!” Anders exclaimed, raising his glass together with Isabela for the first time that afternoon. Then he asked, “So, what do you want to know?”

“Well, there is one thing in particular: It is not exactly a secret that Fenris has always had a crush on Hawke, from the moment they first met till the day Hawke sent him away 'for his own safety', right after we killed that Meredith bitch. So, my question is, have you ever considered Fenris as a threat? Or in other words, have you ever been jealous of him?”

Anders replied almost immediately, “Yes, I have been jealous .... many times in fact, even though it wasn't necessary. Hawke never had those kinds of feelings for Fenris and I really was aware of that. But they spent a lot of time together, talked about Fenris' proplems, his family, Denarius … and when Hawke got him a book and offered to teach him how to read, I was close to trying to put a stop to it.”

Isabela raised her right eye-brow before she continued her interview and refilled their glasses, “Hawke taught Fenris how to read? How come I didn't know that?”

“Fenris felt ashamed because of his incapability and therefore it was kept a secret. I guess I only knew about it because Garrett left the house up to three times a week to meet him. You can imagine I wanted to know where he went. Therefore, he had to tell me.”

 

“I can indeed.” Isabela responded back. “And did you see yourself forced to intervene at one point?”

“I wouldn't call it an intervention, but one evening I felt sick and was looking forward to Garrett staying by my side to look after me. When I realized he was about to leave for Fenris' place, I started an argument.”

“Uhh! Tell me more!” the rogue probed, refilling their glasses a third time.

Although Anders was already tipsy, he emptied his glass in one gulp and cleared his throat before he went on, “I asked him what's more important to him: his sick boyfriend or that drunkard of an elf. I only remember that he looked at me in the sweetest way you can imagine before he kissed me softly. Then he assured that Fenris was a good friend – not more. A friend that needed help. And that I could understand. He stayed at home, caring for me the whole night. After that, he reduced visiting Fenris to a minimum and I felt bad because of my selfishness.”

“That's what you call an argument? Now I'm really disappointed!” Isabela snorted.

“What did you expect? Bloodshed?”

“No, no bloodshed, but at least some shouting and fighting! And what about the make-up sex? You Fereldens really don't know how to do this correctly!”

Anders sighed before he defended the honour of all Fereldens, “We – like all other Fereldens - usually have make-up sex, but I was sick, don't you remember?”

“That wouldn't have stopped me!” Isabella answered quickly.

Anders chuckled and replied, “I know, Isabela, I know.” Then he pointed at the bottle, which Isabela immediately passed on to him, refilled his glass another time and prepared himself for the next question.

 

“Okay,” Isabela stated after a short moment, “we have already started talking about sex in a way, I suggest we stick to it.”

“Of course you do! What could be of more interest than my sex-life?”

“My sex-life!” Isabela gave back in a perky way, then she continued saying, “But right now I would like you to give me some details on your first time you had sex with Hawke.”

“Really? That's rather intimate, don't you think so, too?” Anders asked, hoping that Isabela would change her mind and switch to another question. But he was left disappointed when she explained the following, “That's the point, you dork! Or do you think I'm interested in what you had for dinner before you went to his mansion?”

“No, not really.” Anders conceded. Then he took heart and started reflecting on that very special night, a night he would never forget about. “Well,” he finally said and cleared his throat again, “where do I begin?”

“I arrived at his mansion close to midnight and my heart was beating like mad. I was already late and very unsure of what to expect, and kind of expected him to send me away at once. But he didn't, and after it was clear that he truly wanted me in his life, we kissed what seemed like forever in front of the fireplace in his bedroom. It was heated kissing, full of passion and desire, simply mindblowing! You can't imagine how I felt, Isabela! My knees were close to giving up their function and my brain was not working at all. I hadn't had sex in years and the fact that it was Hawke who dragged me onto his bed just moments after our second kiss was frightening me a bit.”

“So you were nervous?” Isabela interrupted him short. “That's cute!”

“Cute? I was on the brink of passing out! That's not 'cute'! It was absolutely inappropriate, and as I found out only moments later, it was also unnecessary.” Anders gave back.

“I imagine Hawke was aware of your insecurity.”

Anders nodded, then went on, “Garrett was amazing. He took his time and I really don't remember exactly, but I guess we were kissing for almost an hour on that bed while skimming the other's body to get an idea of it. And he felt so good, so strong! He was wearing a leisure suit, and I swear I felt every muscle as he pulled me closer and closer. I got more confident the more we kissed and started sucking along his neck, working my way down to his chest as far as I could before his shirt stopped me. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for permission to undress him. He didn't even have to spell it out, I could see the answer in his eyes. So, I unbuttoned his shirt and immediately went for his nipples. First, it was only my tongue, then I sucked them exceedingly, and as he really enjoyed it, I began using my teeth and bit softly. He was moaning sensually and his body going through all stages of arousal. When I looked up again, his eyes were closed and he was biting the left side of his lower lip. His right hand was holding my waist, whereas the left was trying to find a way through the different layers of my outfit...”

“Wait a minute,” Isabela interrupted him all of a sudden, “your coat has always been a mystery to me. I mean, how do you even manage to put it on properly ever morning? Or do sleep in it?”

Anders snorted before he replied, “Why is everybody curious about my clothing? It's rather easy to put them on, trust me!” He paused for a moment, chuckling, then added, “Although I have to admit that Garrett had problems removing them, too. But let me continue.”

“Where was I? Oh, yes, right... I didn't mind him having trouble to undress me, as my plan was to undress him first anyway. But first of all I was longing for another kiss. Even though it was more than just a kiss, I literally devoured him - and he was eager to return it with the same intensity. At that moment, I felt neither nervousness nor insecurity, only lustfulness and my bulging dick between my all-too tight pants. Till that point, I had stayed clear of his dick, but I couldn't resist any longer. I let my left hand glide inside his briefs and felt out his huge cock. Don't get me wrong, Isabela, I'm well-hung myself, but Garrett's cock is …. awesome. He's got about two inches on me, and he's significantly thicker.”

“I knew it!” she exclaimed, “You lucky bastard!”

Anders laughed out loud, then straightened out, “Yeah, so you might think! But sometimes it's kinda hard to take him in completely. We need a lot of lube!”

Suddenly Isabela looked at the mage as if the truth had dawned upon her, then she yelled at him, “Oh, you bloody bastard! You stole my lube! You put your thievish hand into my bag and snatched my last receptacle! How dare you?? You should know that you are going to pay for this one day, mage!”

“Is it not 'lucky bastard' anymore?” Anders bantered, grinning from ear to ear. It was pointless to gainsay the 'crime' as he was too drunk and too amused about his friend's hissy fit. “Admit it,” he continued, “out here, you don't have use for it anyway!”

She looked at him in disbelief before she clarified, “Anders, it's impossible to tell when you run into your next …. rumpy-pumpy. It could be a hunter, a lumberjack or an a ….. “

“Stop!” Anders cut her short and asked with prying eyes, “What the hell is a 'rumpy-pumpy'?”

“A term we Rivaini use for describing quick sex,” she answered. “Never heard it before?”

“No, never!” Anders exclaimed before he remarked, “I like it, though. Have to use it when Garrett's back! I am sure he'll be laughing his butt off!”

“Which brings us back to topic, somehow …....” Isabela noted.

“Yeah, right, butts …. I guess we got a little bit off the subject. Sorry, I'll try not to let myself distract again. …...... Okay, here we go!” Anders said, then he took a sip of whiskey and went on telling.

“So, my hand finally was on his enormous dick and I began stroking him tenderly. He started groaning and said things like 'Anders, yes, yes, like this! Honey, I've been waiting for this for such a long time …. ahhh, ahhh, yes hon! Feels so good …..' and begged me to remove his pants and briefs. I did what he asked for, slowly pulling down his clothes and finally freeing his boner. And what a sight! This delicious cock of his, completely hard – so hard because of me! And in addition to that, he was calling me ‘honey’ for the first time! That alone gave me the ultimate kick. I couldn't resist but say 'Fuck, Garrett, tell me I can suck you off now!'  
My eyes, my mouth, my dick, my brain …. were overwhelmed with desire. All I wanted was to take that beautiful cock into my mouth, deep down my throat.... I was licking my lips when he replied 'Anders, please, undress as well! I wanna feel your skin when you suck me dry …. Please, hurry, I am already close …” 

I grinned at him and placed a chaste kiss on his belly before I stood up, slowly starting to take off my clothes in front of him. He was watching my every move, pure desire writ on his face. After some moments, I was standing there only with my underwear on. I checked his reaction, looking for any signs that he didn't like what he was just staring at. But the only thing I noticed was his heavy breathing and his right hand stroking his dick. Then he breathed 'By the Maker, Anders! You are perfect, so beautiful! And so fucking hot! Come closer, honey, I need to touch you, need to feel you …... smell you!' 

Hearing that, I literally jumped on him, placing myself on his thighs and leaning forward for another flaming kiss. He pulled me a little closer so that our cocks finally made contact, giving  
me goosebumps. Being so close to him, feeling his bare skin on mine, was almost too much to comprehend for me. I started kissing my way down his upper body and only stopped when reaching his cock. I looked into his eyes one last time before I let my tongue dance around his head, my right hand covering the first inches of his shaft, slowly stroking him. He was relaxed and quite obviously enjoying the pleasures I was providing him, his body already squirming on the bed. After teasing him for some minutes, I took him down my throat as deep as possible, cupping his balls and making a lot of dirty noises. At the same time, Garrett began moving his hips upward while his hands kept me in place, his fingers gliding through my hair from time to time…..”

Isabela interrupted him in a know-it-all manner, “He clearly wanted more than just a simple blow job, didn’t you realize that?”

“Of course I did, smartass!” was Anders snippy reply. “I wanted to turn to that the moment you interrupted me!”

“Sorry, then. And now go on, your story’s finally getting hot.”

“Well, like I said, he started moving rougher and I had the feeling it was time to switch positions to allow him what he obviously wanted to do the most. I let his cock slip out my mouth, positioned myself next to him and told him to sit onto my chest. He looked at me in disbelief, not sure if I was serious, but I encouraged him by whispering ‘It’s okay, love, I think I can handle it’ and opened my mouth for him, trying to relax my jaw in the best possible way. He nodded and promised to be careful before he slowly let his dick glide back down my throat. First, his thrusts came slowly and every time he heard me gag, he pulled back, waiting till I indicated I was ready to go on. After some minutes I got the hang of it, ready to take him in completely. Noticing that, he began to quicken his thrusts, and I closed my eyes when I finally tasted his salty precum, knowing he was nearing his orgasm. His groans turned loader and were really turning me on, and even though it became harder and harder for me to contain him, I didn’t give in. I wanted him to come right in there, for I could see how much he was enjoying it. He looked down at me while he was working himself further down my throat, now more erratically than fast, and suddenly remarked in an impassioned voice ‘You look so good with my cock in my mouth …. You should see yourself now, hon, so perfect!’ Saying that, he emptied himself into my throat and I swallowed the whole load, eagerly cleaning his dick after he had pulled it out.  
He pulled me into another kiss, but when he noticed I was still breathless, he let go of my lips and started kissing my shoulders instead, then went down my right body side and up again till he reached my armpit. I was all sweaty and at first didn’t feel comfortable when he breathed in my scent before raising my arm a bit so that he could lick the area passionately. When I saw the desire in his eyes, I relaxed and let him do as he pleased. He was licking and kissing me there for some minutes before he turned his attention to my right nipple, sucking and biting it softly, causing shivers down my spine more than just a few times. My dick was still hard as hell and Garrett must have noticed that too as he started rubbing his hip against mine while intensifying his bites. I begged him ‘Love, please, touch him. I won’t need much, just stroke him a little ….’ and without hesitation he pulled down my underwear. ‘God, Anders! Your cock is ….. delicious …. you are …. delicious!’ he stated while I was lying in front of him, providing him an excellent view at my private parts by straddling my legs. Not a second later he positioned himself between my thighs, stroking my dick right away.  
I can tell you, Isabela, his hand gripping my cock was almost everything I needed to come. And as I presumed, it didn’t take more than a few strokes and a short snake dance by his tongue and I came all over myself. Garrett watched me jerk off with that special smirk on his face, his eyes glowing with delight and desire …. “

“Not bad so far, really not bad!” Isabela admitted while getting up from the bed. “I guess it’s getting even more exciting after I’ve returned from … ehm …. from the bushes. I gotta pee!” 

“Definitely! The best is yet to come! But hurry, I don’t wanna lose the thread!” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back in no time!” Isabela replied before closing the door behind her.

Unfortunately, she didn’t get far. Five archers in attack position were lined up in front of her, backed up by about two dozen soldiers, each in heavy armour. Isabela knew that even if she had had her daggers with her, she wouldn’t have been able to stand a chance against all of them. Sure, Anders was in the shack, but drunk and completely unsuspecting, so she had no other choice than to surrender. “Shit,” she mumbled, raising her hands to make clear she was unarmed. 

“Greetings, Isabela!” she suddenly heard a familiar voice say from a distance, “Long time no see! Tell me, how have you been?”


	8. Time is up, Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders learns what has happened to Hawke in the Fade the hard way. On top of that, Sebastian enters the tiny shack, threatening to kill Isabela unless Anders surrenders and lets himself be escorted to face Sebastian's vengeance.

Isabela was barely out the door when Anders got up to fetch some food; a snack was exactly what he needed after all that drinking and reminiscing. But he didn’t get far. All of a sudden, a sharp pain in his head accompanied by an intense vision of Hawke tumbling into some kind of chasm knocked him off his feet. In the very last moment he managed to break his fall with his right hand, the other pressed against his head to mitigate the terrible pain. The vision repeated, causing him to convulse on the dusty floor.

“Aahhh,” he screamed in pain, “what the fuck is going on?!”

The vision recurred, although, this time he could see Hawke plus several other men. Most of them Anders didn't recognize, but he was pretty sure that he had just identified Varric and Stroud as well as that Qunari Hawke had told him about some weeks ago.

Another sting initiated the next vision, showing the same group of people along with what must have been the Inquisitor together with an unknown mage. The place they were roaming looked unreal, different shades of green dominating it; stalactites drooping from enormous heights and dirty puddles defined the inhospitable environment.

As Anders was usually incapable of perceiving such strong visions, he assumed that Justice was to be held responsible. “Stop it,” he pled with both hands pressed against his skull, hoping that the spirit had at least some sympathy left for him. “Please, Justice, stop it,” he begged again. But instead of relieving him from his anguish, Justice spurred a final vision in which Hawke was fighting a spidery demon of gigantic scale – all by himself, his allies somehow vanished into thin air. 

“Garrett!! No, this can’t be!” Anders exclaimed in horror, still writhing in pain. “What happened to him, Justice! Where is he? Tell me!” he demanded, and despite being convinced that the spirit would not comply with his request, he suddenly ‘heard’ Justice susurrating from the back of his mind, “As you might already have realized, he is trapped in the Fade. There is no way out for him, Anders, the Nightmare demon is going to rip Hawke apart. I just wanted you to know.”

With that, the vision came to an abrupt end and Anders broke down on the floor. His head was swimming and a dark cloud of desperation coming over him. And if that hadn’t been enough, the very moment he decided to collect himself, the door was pushed open with a loud bang and Isabela appeared in the doorframe; right behind her a grim looking soldier, holding a dagger at the rogue’s throat and forcefully pushing her inside. 

Anders tried to get on his feet, but slumped back on the floor when he realized that is was Sebastian who was entering the shack right behind Isabela, a very content smile on his face. 

“Look who we have here!” Sebastian stated, triumphantly grinning at Anders who was looking at his arch enemy in complete disbelief and shock. “The infamous Anders, cowered down at the floor, being well aware of things coming to an end for him quickly now.”

Before doing anything else, Anders glanced at Isabela to make sure his friend was alright and, thanks to the Maker, she apparently was. They locked eyes for a moment and Isabela nodded her head to reassure him before saying “I’m so sorry, Anders” in a low voice. He just gave her a weak smile, a smile meaning that everything was okay – that he didn’t blame her for being in this crappy situation.

Then it overwhelmed him: The game was over, there was nothing he could possibly do to turn his lot – not without putting Isabela’s life at risk. His only hope for getting out of this alive was trapped in the Fade and, to add insult to injury, Justice didn’t lift a finger to help him. For lack of options, he had no other choice but to get up and face destiny. 

Sebastian looked at him expectantly, somehow disappointed that the mage didn’t show any desire to fight. “What’s wrong with you?” he pressed, then added, “Are you rendered speechless by my appearance or just helpless without Hawke holding your hand?”

Anders didn’t react, his eyes were fixed on the floor, now totally lost in thoughts. Garrett … he would never see him again, no last kiss, no good-bye and, above all, no possibility to help his love escape the Fade. He could put up with his own fate, but knowing that Garrett was in great danger and most likely to never return from those hostile realms was too much for him to take. He tried hard to fight back the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, but eventually they were running down his cheeks, causing Sebastian to frown, once more confused about the mage’s strange behaviour. 

It was Isabela who broke the silence, “Anders, what’s this all about? You’re not crying because of this wanna-be prince, are you? He hasn’t won yet …. Hawke and I will ….”

Suddenly it hit Anders like a bomb: Isabela was probably Garrett’s only chance to be able to return from the Fade, so Anders cut her short and shouted quickly, “Hawke’s in the Fade, Isabela! You have to go to Skyhold and talk to Morri ….” He couldn’t end the sentence as he was punched in the face by Sebastian, who immediately barked out the following, “You are only allowed to talk to me and only when being asked a question, don’t even look at her! Understood?”

Anders nodded slightly, he didn’t want the situation to escalate. At least he had been able to communicate the most important part, he was sure that Isabela would make the best of it.

Not to anyone’s surprise, Isabela had to add her two cents as well, “Leave him be, butt face!” she shouted from behind, “You only dare to approach him because Hawke’s away! At least face him alone, with honour, you pathetic piece of shit!” 

Fortunately enough, Sebastian barely took any notice of her, focussing on Anders who had been chained and forced on his knees in the meantime, and completely avoiding Sebastian’s gaze. “Make him look at me,” Sebastian ordered, causing one of his minions to grab Anders’ throat and forcing him to look up. Sebastian bent forward so that he was face to face with Anders, then he hissed, “I don’t care where your Hawke is. He deserves death just as you do, so you’d better shut up about him!” He paused for a short moment before he continued, “And now listen closely, Anders. This is how we are going to proceed in this matter: You continue being a good boy and let yourself be escorted to …. let’s call it a secret place. There, you will pay for your crimes. In return, I promise not to hurt Isabela. It’s clearly up to you how this turns out for her.”

“Alright,” Anders said glumly and without hesitation, “then let’s get this over with.”

“No, don’t listen to him, Anders! Do that fucking Mind-Blast thing and then set this place on fire! We’ll make it out somehow!” Isabela tried to encourage him before her mouth was shut by the dirty hand of Sebastian’s guard.

“You do not know much about mages, do you?” Sebastian remarked, turning in her direction. “Once their hands are chained properly, they are unable to cast spells – any spell. In addition to that, I made sure that our precious mage travels in good company! All the men I brought here, my dear Isabela, are templars – former templars to be exact -, now being fully integrated in my army. They will prevent Anders from getting any ideas, believe me.”

With that he turned towards Anders again, “Did you hear that, Anders? I got you some templar-friends, and they are all eager to have their fun with you!”  
When hearing that, Anders flinched and his memory suddenly flashed back to the many times templars had ‘disciplined’ him in the Circle – the countless blows he had to absorb there, all the whiplashes, the humiliations … the unbearable pain … He wasn’t strong enough to go through that again, he had no illusions about that. So, when he was pulled up by two of Vael’s men, he gave his best not to show apprehension, by replacing it with apathy. 

“Get him out of here and prepare our departure,” Sebastian ordered before turning to Isabela once more, signalling his guard to remove his hand from her mouth. 

“You won’t get away with this, Sebastian,” Isabela remarked calmly; knowing that she couldn’t do anything for Anders right now, she chose to play it cool. “You know how overprotective Hawke acts when it comes to Anders. He will burn with anger – completely lose his mind - as soon as he has been informed about this. I’d say you have just signed your death sentence. He will come for you, Sebastian, and there will be no prayer to ease your pain.”

Sebastian briefly considered her words before he replied, “He can certainly try. Although chances to encounter the Champion ever again have just sunk considerably. You heard what Anders said, Hawke’s in the Fade, we should not expect him to return anytime soon. A happy coincidence, do you not agree?” He paused for a short moment, his eyes focused on Isabela and suddenly seemingly tensed up, then he continued, “But you are right. I will not underestimate him, for many have done so and had to pay dearly for their misjudgement.”

“Ha! I knew it! You’re already scared shitless! How come I’m not surprised about that, Vael?!” Isabela ridiculed with a fat grin on her face. 

Sebastian rejected her with a shrug of his shoulders, crossed his arms in front of his chest and said, “If he comes for me, so be it. I will face him and most likely lose my life. But don’t forget the most important fact: Anders will already be dead by then, brought to justice by me, like I promised after this murderer had killed so many innocent people. And Hawke will be a broken man - even if he manages to kill me, he will be deprived of his precious Anders till the day he dies. Either way, I win.”

“Wow, is that what they preach in the chantry? Vengeance? Selfishness? Malevolence? I might fit in there better than expected …. but then again, the way they dress…. not exactly figure-accentuating!” Isabela quipped, totally ignoring Sebastian growing anger, who wasn’t able to control himself any longer.

Right after she had completed the last sentence, he positioned himself directly in front of her, both hands clenched to fists, yelling, “This is not funny at all! That abomination killed Elthina! She meant everything to me and he took her from me! He is going to pay for this, Isabela, even if it is the last thing I ever do.”

With that, he stepped back, trying to calm down before he addressed Isabela one last time, “I lack the patience to continue arguing with you, and after all, you are not worth my time. There are more pressing things on my schedule, as I am sure you can imagine. However, to make you see that I am still a man of honour, I shall keep my word. One of my mages is going to erect a magical barrier around this hovel, which will disintegrate after a couple of hours. Then you are free to leave and do whatever you think is necessary. Good-bye, Isabela.” 

“Hey, wait! You cannot do this! What if I have to pee?” Isabela cat-called at him, but Sebastian ignored her and hurried out of the shack. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Isabela was sitting in the centre of the shack when she recognized that the barrier was slowly dissolving. She couldn’t tell how long she was forced to stay in there, but it must have been at least two hours. According to her nature, she had tried to test the barrier, but only once. It was a painful experience, ending with Isabela getting catapulted against the wall a few meters behind her.

“That damn mage did a friggin’ good job,” she grumbled and got up, “but now it’s go time!” She had to wait another ten minutes before it was safe enough to open the door, then she grabbed her daggers, went outside and swore to herself to never set a foot into that shack again. 

She hit the road for Crestwood Village, the place where she had left her crew, and only arrived there after a long march leading her mostly over hedge and ditch. But even though she really hated walking in the extreme, she wanted to make good use of the time and began thinking of a plan. Anders certainly had already pointed her the way: Heading towards Skyhold and find Morrigan. Well, that shouldn’t be a problem. Isabela got to know the infamous mage directly before the Fifth Blight. Then, she was accompanying the Hero of Ferelden along with Alistair – the guy who later became King of Ferelden - and a Qunari called Sten. 

“Knowing how she looks should be helpful,” Isabela mumbled to herself. “But can she be trusted?”

Well, that was a question that couldn’t be answered for the moment - she simply had to try; maybe offer Morrigan something of great interest to her. Isabela would come up with something, that was one of her greatest talents. 

But saving Hawke wasn’t the only pressing matter. She also had to take precautions for Anders’ rescue, assuming that Sebastian was going to take his time with Anders before killing him, there was only a short timeframe for her to act. 

“First things first,” she said, checking the milestones of her venture in her mind’s eye while approaching the village.

“Now I need to find my crew.”


	9. Going for legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Inquisitor has escaped the Fade through the rift, Hawke teaches the monstrous demon what it means to face the (former) Champion of Kirkwall.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing? Come back and face me, beast!” Hawke yelled at the demon, which was retreating for the first time since their fight had started. “You’re missing a leg, in case you haven’t noticed!” he added with great amusement in his voice while looking at the severed, but still twitching limb. He could hear the demon sibilate from behind a rock formation, most likely licking its wounds and preparing for the next round. 

Perhaps he would never have admitted it openly, but Hawke was pleased to take the short break. The confrontation was dragging and exhausting, and although he had lost track of time, he felt like having been fighting this creature for hours.

In the beginning, his prospects were …. dismal, to put it lightly. That thing was fast and versatile, kicking Hawke around like a ball. Only about one in five blows found the mark, a hit to miss ratio Hawke really wasn’t all too proud of. But all things decelerate, even demons, especially when covered in quantities of tar, and thanks to the Maker, Hawke had brought along plenty of tar bombs. 

As he knew it wasn’t wise to pause for too long, he tried to quickly catch his breath and then took a sip of healing potion - not that he had suffered a lot of injuries so far, mostly bruises and some deeper cuts, but better now when there was time to do so, he thought.

At the very moment Hawke put the flask away, the demon started its next attack. It literally jumped over the rock formation and raced towards Hawke, hissing and spitting disgusting fluids of indefinable colour and stench. Hawke jumped to the side, did a roll and landed on his feet, immediately preparing himself for the next assault. The demon came to a halt only a few meters behind Hawke, surprised at the human’s quick reaction. It turned around and attempted to gore Hawke with its forelegs, but he quickly moved under it and used Whirlwind, one of his most favourite and powerful attacks. If he wanted to have the slightest chance to win this fight, he had to go for the monster’s legs. It had worked once, so why change the strategy now?

Direct Hit! The demon cried out, then lost its balance and slumped onto its right side, partly burying Hawke beneath its disgusting body. “Shit! Not good!” Hawke shouted, trying to free himself - but easier said than done. The creature was writhing, three of its remaining seven legs up in air, two of them only fixed to the rest of the body by tendons and other unsavoury parts.

But joy was to be short-lived, however, as Hawke was grunting under the weight of his opponent, his attempts to free himself coming to nothing. “This can’t be good for my guts,” he groaned in pain when the demon rolled back on its right side to build up momentum for another attempt to get back on its legs. Even though it hurt like shit, it provided Hawke the chance to crawl forward several centimetres when the demon rolled back to the middle with full force, then further onto its left side, almost doing the trick. It all happened in the blink of an eye, but Hawke didn’t need more. Albeit at pains, he succeeded in freeing his left leg first, then pressed it against the creature’s body to do the same with the right one. 

It worked, but as everything below his waistline felt kind of broken, he had to crawl in order to get some space between him and the monster. Only then he dared to take a gulp of the healing potion, which he was in dire need of. Also, he was completely out of breath and he knew that this fight had to end soon, otherwise he would risk running out of stamina. 

He took another swig of the potion before getting up on his feet, followed by looking for his war hammer. “Where is it?” Hawke mumbled nervously before it hit him: still buried under the demon.  
“Fucking hell, nooo!” he swore, realizing that his chances of success were virtually zero without a proper weapon. He glanced at the creature which was still desperately attempting to pull itself out of its critical state. 

“At least it’s immobilized for the moment,” Hawke thought to himself, then he started checking for his options. His secondary weapon – a dagger – wouldn’t do much harm to that oversized and partly mailed beast. But he still had two tar bombs and a fell grenade … “It could work … but I must act quickly,” Hawke muttered under his breath, then added, “Maker, please, make it work!”

With that, he turned towards the demon, took out the tar bombs and threw them on top of the creature. The tar spilled across the demon, mainly covering its belly, which luckily wasn’t well protected. Immediately afterwards, Hawke fetched the fell grenade, aimed at the beast’s belly once more and threw the grenade with absolute accuracy. The tar ignited at once and set the whole body on fire. 

“Haha!” Hawke jeered, “I guess that’s another point for me!”

He was grinning, already certain of victory, while the demon was uttering the most terrifying noises Hawke could imagine. But suddenly, either driven by terrible pain or sheer willpower, the demon managed to get back on its remaining five feet. Even though being almost entirely on fire and obviously out of balance, it focused on Hawke instantly, furiously making its way towards him. Hawke managed to overcome his astonishment just in time and started running in the direction of his war hammer. He could feel parching heat behind him, telling him that he had to speed up unless he wanted to end up as extra-crispy demon food. Of course, that was nonsense; after all, demons don’t feed on flesh, but the thought alone pushed him to give even more.  
He had almost reached his weapon when the demon managed to catch hold of his right foot. He tripped but was able to grab the hammer, turned around and brought the weapon between him and the beast, for the demon’s head was dangerously close to Hawke’s, already singeing his beard.

“Fuck! Not my beard!” he yelled horror-stricken while the demon lowered his body to set Hawke on fire as well. It was literally boiling mad, and being so close to its demise the creature only had one thing left on its mind: taking Hawke with it.

The heat became unbearable and, slowly but surely, the flames spread to Hawke’s armour. In addition to that, the demon tried to attack Hawke with its forelegs again and again, so it was only a matter of time till they would smash Hawke’s head. Not to mention the greenish slobber continually trickling on Hawke’s face ….

There wasn’t much time to think, so Hawke quickly decided on still making use of his dagger, mainly because the position he was in didn’t allow him to use his hammer with enough power to injure the beast. He grabbed it as fast as he could, risking his face getting burnt by lowering his hammer, looked up at the demon and exclaimed with a smirk on his face, “I simply refuse to die buried under such a disgusting creature, won’t happen, sorry!” and drove the dagger inside the demon, causing it to shoot up and howl with pain. Hawke crawled backwards, then rose to his feet and extinguished the flames on the flammable parts of his armour. After quickly checking his beard and finding that it might not be optimal, but he would continue to have his stunning looks, he yanked out his hammer and turned his full attention back to the demon. It was clearly time to end this, once and for all.

The creature was nearing its end anyhow. Completely engulfed in flames it was writhing on the ground, screeching and moaning, waiting for Hawke to strike the final blow, who was more than pleased to do so. Without batting an eye, he smashed the monster’s head by using Mighty Blow multiple times consecutively, which wasn’t a small feat and lead to the total depletion of Hawke’s stamina reserves. But that didn’t matter, not anymore at least. After Hawke was done, there was nothing left that could have been identified as a body part, no matter what kind of creature, animal or human it originally had stemmed from. Just a disgusting pool of blood, bone fragments and small pieces that looked like brain mass remained, the flames doing the rest.

Hawke was happy but also exhausted. It took him a while to catch his breath and collect himself. Then he looked around and realized that the biggest challenge still lay before him: escaping that surreal place without going insane and return to Anders as fast as possible.

“Prospects aren’t good,” he mumbled under his breath, “but when has that ever stopped me?”


End file.
